


Heaven on Earth

by spaceprncss



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprncss/pseuds/spaceprncss
Summary: even when their paradise came to pieces he won't stop trying to put it together





	Heaven on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> songs that inspired me to write this: All Night by Beyonce and Sandcastles by Beyonce  
> if you guys want me to, I can write a special fic entirely about that magical night in Rio

She could still remember his touch on her hand on that same spot a few years ago. She could remember them walking side by side on their private beach, where she was right now, located on one of her favorite places in the world. Rio de Janeiro, that is. The warm sun, always on, the warm people. The house they built was right in front of the sea, they had the sand and the sea all for themselves since it was a private beach, perfect for her to stay away from paparazzis. She could almost feel the warm sun on her skin from the day they bought that land. Mar'i wasn't even born yet, they have been married for, what, two years? They were on the city for her work, she had a photoshot that weekend, and they ended up falling in love for the city. The memories were unforgivable. They were so young, so... in love. They were at their highest. The smiles on their faces as they played on the sea, her golden skin under a white bikini could make every single man and woman on that beach believe they were in the presence of a living goddess but her bright alien eyes hidden under a hologram ring made to protect her identity could only stare at the blue ones that belonged to the love of her life. They were obsessed with each other. She could still feel his touch on that warm night when they made their way back to the best hotel in the city. They ordered champagne, kept the curtains wide open so they could stare at the beautiful city around them and spent the rest of the night loving each other. "I love you, Richard John Grayson" she whispered in his ear after climaxing, her golden body full of sweat, her long red hair almost reaching the sheets under her as she would still keep herself on top of him, in fact, he was still inside of her, still lost in the moment. "I love you, Koriand'r" he would sing back, as he wrapped his hand on her cheek and gently took the beautiful red hair that fell on her face out of their way, so he could kiss her lips. This time, it wasn't even a sexual kiss, it was just his way of thanking her for existing and she could read it in his lips. When they were making love he would do that several times, and she could notice. He worshipped her, he knew he was touching a goddess and he treated her like so. That night in special was one she could never forget, maybe it was the perfection of the location or how much Earth felt like Heaven back then, but those are one of the best memories she can think of. Knowing that, Dick Grayson still wonders why she chose to run away to this place specially, when in his mind all she wanted to do was forget. After all the years of working together as Starfire and Robin, then Nightwing, all years of living together as friends, then as lovers, then as husband and wife, then as parents, Dick could easily say Koriand'r is the person he knows the most in the world and that's exactly why he was so surprised when he figured that she'd be here, where their paradise refuge used to be. She was standing there, right in front of him, her golden back staring at him. He was holding their three years old baby who kept repeating the words "mamma" in tamaranean. "Why would you bring her into this, Dick?" was all she asked as she turned. Her face seemed tired but still as beautiful as he remembers from about twelve years ago when they first met. She stared at him with ferocious, judging eyes and no smile before she looked at her daughter in his arms and opened a bright smile for the black haired baby, her eyes now turning into kind, nurturing mother eyes. "Hello my love" she said in tamaranean. He could understand of course, living with her for so many years, he became fluent on the alien language. She took the baby from his arms and turned her back to him again, now walking toward the sea. The sun started to settle, making both mother and daughter become even more golden than they already are. She talked to her baby as she sat on the sand with her and started playing. "Momma will be right back sweetheart, will you stay here playing?" she said, english this time, as Mar'i stayed concentrated on the little sand castle she was building. Koriand'r stood up, glorious as always and walked in his direction, still keeping the ferocious eyes on. "So, what made you come all the way here?" her arms were crossed, he could read discomfort on her actions. They had only been separated for six months, the death of their friend, Donna Troy, being one of the breaking points. They were already fighting a lot when it happened, but that felt like X'Hal telling her that things couldn't be like they were ten years ago because none of them were the person they fell in love with anymore. They were together because of Mar'i at that point and that was not what she wanted in her life. She left and he was hopeless. Still is. She'd only come back a few times for their daughter, the one thing she couldn't live without. "I'm making a new team, Kory" he told her, almost begging it from the way the words fell from his lips "after Donna..." he looked down now as her eyes got wide and she said "No" he looked up at her pupilless green eyes now. "What?" he said, confused. He didn't even invite her yet and she already knew what he wanted. Koriand'r kept the same expression on. She was tired of getting hurt. Humans were heartless when they wanted to be, they wouldn't touch the people they loved and called it "being tired". They wouldn't propagate their love for thinking it was something saturated, overused. That's what happened between them. At some point, Kory could notice that she was the only person present on their relationship and she didn't want to hurt herself like that again. "Kory, I got everyone. Gar, Vic, Raven, Wally... Kory, it's gonna be just like when we were 16" he said. She could notice how his eyes were brighter with the small tears forming. "Just like when we were 16, Dick?" she said, shaking her head and looking down, cleaning a small tear that fell from her eyes on her cheek. "Dick, it's never gonna be like it was when we were 16 because we're not the same people we were when we fell in love" she said now looking at him, eyes trembling. He looked down now and she knew he was crying. From the bottom of her heart she felt a little pain because she still loved him and always would. "God, Kor... why... why don't you just come with me, okay?" he sounded desperate now, arms in the air. "Me, you, Mar'i, we're gonna be a family again..." his hands were so close to her face now, he wanted to touch her so bad. "Don't do this Dick..." she shaked her head and looked down as she said it "Kory... babe... I miss you so much. So much Kory..." he touched her cheek now with one hand and hugged her with the other, getting buried on her neck. She hesitated but then putted her arms around him. 'What is it about you that I can't erase?' she thought. There was no feeling in the world as the one she felt when he touched her. "I love you, Koriand'r" he said. The magic was always there and she couldn't get rid of it. "Dick, I can't... we can't..." he left her neck to look into her crying eyes, his eyes were also red from crying, and keep holding her cheek with one of his hands "Why? Why not, Kory?" He said with his eyes wide as he begged "We are... we are just lost, Kory. We are... you and I both know how much we love each other" a huge tear fell from her eye right now. Her face was warm from crying, she couldn't stand being near him. He bought too many memories it made her blind to how much of a pain for her heart he can be. "Dick... I'm tired of getting hurt. And you know I retired when Mar'i was born. You came all the way here to... to try and make us get together again." His hand fell and he stopped touching her, he looked behind her and his mind traveled and he stared at their baby. He just wish he could be... less human. For her, for both of his girls. He could stop caring more about work than their affection. He took one big breath and took her face with both of his hands. "Koriand'r, please. Just listen to me." She just stared, eyes full of tears looking quietly at him "I love you more than I ever thought I was capable to love. I need you, Kory. Our daughter needs you. I can't live without you by my side everyday. We promised to be together forever and I wanna keep that promise." She listened to his words and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from coming as her lips turned into a sad form. She now reached for his wrists and she held it, not trying to take them off, simply holding it. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not loving you enough." She opened her eyes now. Maybe he did realize that what he considered to be enough love on the last couple of years were not enough for her. "I'm sorry for being so... so human. So flawed." she started shaking her head as she opened her mouth to speak "X'Hal, Dick... don't you get it? Your flaws were perfect and plausible... it was my desire for eternal love that destroyed us" his eyes grew wide now. "Tamaranean love is eternal" he remembers her telling him one day at the tower, they were both young, probably seventeen, if not less, both naked and inexperienced, laying on her bed and finding everything new. Every touch, every word, every stare. So much love to give and so much to come in their lives after that. If only they knew. "I don't care Kory. I don't care, if I... if I have to be more than human for you, I will be. Because I love you more than anything in existence, Koriand'r." she was still looking down so he grabbed her chin and gently made her green eyes connect with his blue ones "You are my best friend, my partner, my wife, the mother of my child" he said as tears kept falling down her cheeks "not in a million years I could imagine my life without you and I need you back into it so I can end the nightmare I'm living right now. I love you, Kory, and you know that" she lost her senses and gave away to her feelings. Standing a few inches from his face, she moved slowly and touched his lips with hers. He hadn't felt those lips in six months and that was like sleep to the freezing. He felt in Heaven. He could read in her lips that it was more than just a sexual kiss, it was her way of thanking him for his existence. Thanking him for being there when she first arrived on earth, for their first kiss as lovers, for all their missions together having each others back, for their first time making love on that cold night in New York city at the tower, for asking her to be his wife four years later, for the smile on his face when she told him she was pregnant, for being a wonderful father to her child, for being the love of her life. For existing. When she let go, her hands found his hair and she caressed it as he would caress hers until he reached the end of it and laid his hand on her hips. "I love you, Richard John Grayson" she said now, finally with no tears on her eyes and staring deep into his blue eyes as he smiled "Please don't ever break my heart again". He grabbed her cheek with one hand and held her hip with the other, smiling and looking at his daughter playing behind them for a few seconds before coming back to her eyes again and saying "Never".


End file.
